Prior Art
The invention relates to diapers.
More particularly, the invention relates to diapers which stretch to fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,772 shows an absorbent pre-fabricated diaper. It shows the use of Velcro.TM. attachments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,312 shows a diaper with a padded seat having an absorbent layer and having a similar type of attachment, being shaped around the legs of the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,980 also shows the use of Velcro.TM. fasteners in an adjustable and reusable diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,575 shows the use of layering with Velcro.TM. fastening-type structure and also shows the use of folds in order to prevent spiliage, although the exact methods those folds are provided for are somewhat different from that provided for in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,581 presents several different designs, including designs providing for bunching around the child's legs and various methods of using belts and Velcro.TM. for the purpose of fastening the diaper and discloses a Velcro.TM. fastening of the same type used in the preferred embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,117 mainly deals with the method of construction of an artificial non-cloth type diaper, but does utilize Velcro.TM. and does have means for providing sealing function around the legs of a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,906 provides a method for allowing air drying, again using Velcro.TM. and utilizes the use of elastic strips in order to have a snug fit around the waist and legs of the user. It is important that this is a reusable type of diaper, with means for allowing quick drying by unfolding to some extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,298 is also a reusable type, variable size diaper utilizing Velcro.TM..
It also mainly deals with the method of manufacturing, the specific aspects of this and utilizes multiple patterns put together in order to form a single unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,498 uses an absorbent sheet in a diaper.
The use of Velcro.TM. in these patents is made without reference to the stretch characteristics of the fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,461 shows a reusable breechcloth. It is adjustable in order to allow it to fit different sized persons and certain folds are provided for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,690 shows one method of using elastic strips around the legs in order to hug the legs of an infant in order to prevent spillage. It uses quilt stitches for moisture distribution purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,375 shows the usage of bunching in order to prevent spillage and is otherwise unremarkable in terms of this patent. Again, it should be noted that this is mainly related to the particular design of the folds utilized to make this particular patent.
Each of the listed patents discloses elements of the instant invention. None of them utilize the pattern disclosed in the invention described herein. Also, none of the disclosure utilized the inherent bias in a cloth diaper.